The Man of My Dreams
by Angel Kakes
Summary: Summary: After a trying summer for all the trio comes back to Hogwarts stronger than ever, until someone tries to bring the knowitall down a peg or two. SSHG Sexual references and nondescriptive rape.


The Man of My Dreams.

Author Note: Hey guys I'm back! This is my new story written for therapeutic reasons if u don't like it don't read it.

Summary: After a trying summer for all the trio comes back to Hogwarts stronger than ever, until someone tries to bring the know-it-all down a peg or two. SSHG Sexual references and non-descriptive rape.

Chapter 1 – The Beginning.

It was that time of year; Hermione, Ron and Harry were getting aboard the glistening red Hogwarts express. Standing in front of a great machine three friends stood hand-in-hand ready for their last journey to a place called home.

"You guys realize this is gunna be our last journey on the Hogwarts express!" stated Hermione.

"This year is gunna be full of last journeys Mia." Retorted Harry throwing a sad look at Ron.

That summer all three had changed an awful lot. Deatheaters had attacked the Burrow resulting in Arthur Weasley's grave illness, Molly Weasley's depression and the recently found out about pregnancy of Ginny Wealsey. Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world being the hero he is had promised to stand by his girlfriend's side; support her through her pregnancy and look after he the rest of their lives, unknown to all Harry Potter was going to propose at the end of the year. Harry had also had a trying summer being locked in a cupboard for months on end only to let out to do chores or cleaning could have a serious mental impact on anyone.

Last but not least Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire Head Girl and Long lost beauty of Hogwarts. Hermione spent the whole summer on the beaches of Italy and France getting a beautiful body, sparkling sunlit streaked hair and making friends that anyone would want, because of these friends Hermione had gained a new wardrobe of short skirts and singlets much to her mothers horror. She also added a few new accessories, a nose piercing and belly button piercing, not to mention the new gold, red and silver phoenix tattoo that now resides on her shoulder blade displayed for the world to see. Yep Hermione Granger was all set for a new year as Head Girl of Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile getting ready for a new year of dunderhead and know-it-alls Severus Snape couldn't help but wonder about the new heads. After the summer he had he wanted all the distractions he could get.

Flashback

"_Severus, Rookwood here has just informed me of a startling revelation. Answer me truthfully, are you a spy for the light?" Voldemort sneered at him._

"_My Lord, I don't understand where this came from I am your most loyal servant." Snape said._

End Flashback

Severus still winced with pain, being tortured all day and night for 4 days could do that to a person, with a bleeding body, broken bones, and a punctured lung Severus was sent off with a message to Dumbledore.

Flashback

"Severus tell Dumbledore that this is what he can expect If he sends anymore to my lair pretending to be loyal." Voldemort sneered, "Chain him to the gates of the school!"

End Flashback

That's exactly how Dumbledore found him 2 days later unconscious hanging from the gates of the school. Severus was now through his physical healing, only his emotional side left, which would take a while. The only good thing that Severus could see coming out of this was that he could treat all of his students equally, sure he'd still treat Potter like crap, wouldn't pass up an opportunity.

"Finally," he though to himself, " I can do the things I want. Though instead of bowing to a mad man, I'm standing with a twinkling man." A sneer crossed his features with this thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, who is that, he looks new?" a confused Ron asked.

"Ron I don't know, wait till the feast is over and you'll find out." Replied Harry.

The first-years this year where in short supply, what with the Deatheaters out in full force over the summer. With Slytherin gaining 20, Ravenclaw 10, Hufflepuff 8 and Gryffindor 22, it seemed most wanted revenge or justice for lost family members.

Standing up Dumbledore spoke "It is splendid that you have all returned for a new year of learning. To our first years welcome. Now onto business, normal school rules apply, no wandering into the forbidden forest, and no wandering after curfew either, and Mr. Filch has just informed me of a list of newly banned Wealsey products."

The Gryffindor table smiled at this statement, try as he might, kids are still gunna use them. "Now onto introductions; I am to announce this years Head. The Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger, and the new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. Congratulations you two make me proud." Stated Dumbledore.

"Oh my god, I can't believe the ferret got Head Boy!" cried Hermione, "Now I have to live with him .. urgh!"

"Secondly," continued Dumbledore, "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year is none other than Professor Rhae, who has kindly taken a year of from being a Ministry Auror to teach you children. Now on that note, off to bed, you've all had a long journey and you have classes early in the morning, chop chop!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry got up, leading the first years to the portrait hole.

"See Ron, you could have waited 10 minutes and found out first hand, he looks pretty cool though, might not be as much of a bore as we all expected." Said Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked while Ron sniggered, "how could you say that, just because he's new doesn't mean you have to be disrespectful, he is a Professor and requires a certain amount of respect, at least until he makes an ass of himself" she added with a grin.

"Promesse," Harry spoke to the portrait, " God Hermione, you have changed, I like it!" Harry said with a grin to match hers. Closing the portrait Hermione was wondering how classes would go tomorrow, would she get her wish of the Professor making an ass of himself? Little did she know she was in for the biggest shock of her life.


End file.
